The present invention relates to collation of various article types having differing structural configuration, yet designed to perform an analogous function, collated ones all sharing a commonality of a particular selected element, such as size, and more particularly a feature, which when, for example, incorporated in a tool design, permits rapid and facilitated selection of commonly sized tools performing analogous functions, but having differing structural configuration.
Hand tools of common structural configuration are generally available in a wide range of sizes, each adapted for use on a matching size workpiece, conveniently provided either as a complete set or for individual purchase. For example, a particular set (or family) of wrenches, each member thereof being of fixed size, is typically directed either to metric or English units. Each member is correspondingly sized to match the dimensions of the nut or bolt head being worked upon. A size marking is generally provided on each wrench of the set by the manufacturer, typically in the form of an imprinted numerical representation, and generally corresponds nominally to the measurement across flats on the nut or bolt head. This enables the user to identify the proper size tool for the task when the size of the workpiece is known. However, often the user of such tools is unaware of the size of the nut or bolt, and must therefore guess the correct size wrench, resulting in a potentially time consuming process until the proper size is finally determined. Furthermore, when, as is frequently the case, the repair task is performed beneath a vehicle or where lighting conditions are poor, reading of the imprinted numerical indicia is difficult.
The above stated problems have been addressed in the prior art in an attempt to alleviate the time consuming nature of correct tool size selection. Various color coding schemes have been suggested by various individuals as providing an effective solution.
For example, one such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,713 issued to Arnold, in which an elastomeric sleeve, carried on a wrench socket, contains a color coded representation in which a particular color corresponds to a socket size, thereby simplifying visual recognition and correct selection of a desired size.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,170 and 5,395,137, both issued to Zumeta, and in which a similar approach is adopted, the use of a mathematical correlation scheme relating colors to wrench sizes is suggested as a means for enabling color coding of a set of tools in which individual members, each with a discrete size, are more numerous than the colors available for coding. According to the system disclosed therein, a set of tools, all of like configuration, are divided into sub-sets, or groups, each tool in the group related to one another by a mathematical relationship. For example, all tools of even inch size, i.e. 1", 2", 3", etc, would comprise one group and would be represented by a single color. Similarly, fractionally sized tools incrementally spaced by a fixed amount would comprise additional groups, each assigned a particular color representation. The increments between members within each group would be selected to be sufficiently large to permit them to be easily distinguished visually.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,627 issued to Johnson is also directed to a color coding scheme for identifying various tool sizes. The use of color bands corresponding to a color chart defining each of ten colors in terms of a corresponding one of ten arabic numbers. Multiple bands of various spacing are used to represent whole number and fraction portions of the particular tool size.
The above inventions are effective in facilitating recognition of a particular tool size, enabling a user of tools incorporating the features claimed therein to quickly select a tool of matching size to a workpiece, such as a nut or bolt. They all, however, rely on the assumption that the size of the nut or bolt head is known to the mechanic, and the inventions described above are then only concerned with the correct matching of one member from a single set of like structured tools by visually selecting an assigned color marked thereon representative of the numerical size of the workpiece measured across the flats. As illustrated above, the prior art does not address a significant remaining problem posed to a mechanic, which may be summarized as follows. Many times, a mechanic may wish to store a variety of different tool sets, i.e different families of tools, mixed together in a single tool case. For example, a mechanic may carry to a work site a box containing a set of box wrenches, a set of open end wrenches, a set each of deep and standard sockets, with each of the above sets including differently sized members. Although each family type is designed to perform an analogous task or function, i.e. tighten or loosen a bolt or nut, depending upon the location and orientation of the nut or bolt, one family or set may be more suitable for the particular application, and the mechanic may not readily know which is best suited for the purpose until a particular wrench is tried. Once a correct fit is determined for a nut or bolt of unknown size, he may then wish to quickly select a commonly sized tool from a remaining one of the tool families of the many sets brought to the job site. The prior art does not provide a solution to the above problem of performing this collation task in a facilitated manner.
There is therefore the need for a collation system, in accordance with which, after determining a correct fit of a member of a particular set of tools with the size of a workpiece such as a nut or bolt by initial trial, a user of such tools, or an assistant, might quickly and easily visually locate a commonly sized member of a functionally analogous family of tools better structurally suited to the application at hand than the tool configuration originally selected.